


My Mo Dao Zu Shi Characters

by Ace_Is_Not_Dead



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Character Profiles, MDZS OC, Original Character(s), not much backstory, probably will be in another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Is_Not_Dead/pseuds/Ace_Is_Not_Dead
Summary: I said what I saidI made some mdzs characters and here you are for one reason or anotherI apologize if some of them are very basic or not good characters in general, I don’t think of myself as the most creative





	1. Jiang Xia / Jiang Yuhan

Jiang Xia / Yuhan  
Clan: Yunmeng Jiang Clan  
Status: Alive  
Birthday: November 13  
Gender: Male  
Height: 170cm  
Age: 17  
Family: Jiang Huan ( brother ), Shao Yun ( mother ), Jiang Zhen ( father )  
Weapon: Fēnglì yī  
Appearance:  
Jiang Xia is an averagely built teen who wears the Yunmeng Jiang Clan disciple robes. His most noticeable feature is the scar across his left eye from a nighthunt in his younger years that has left him partially blind in that eye. His eye without the scar remains the bright gold it’s always been.


	2. Zeng Hai / Zeng Shuren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Yuhans partner in crime, more or less

Zeng Hai / Shuren  
Clan: none  
Status: Alive  
Birthday: June 20  
Gender: Male  
Height: 178cm  
Age: 17  
Family: he never brings it up because he never wants to talk about it for undisclosed reasons   
Weapon: Zhuórè dāopiàn  
Appearance:  
Zeng Hai is a strong young man who wears long black robes with accents of greenish blue on the trim. He ties his hair at the end with a ribbon of the same color. His eyes are a deep purple color.


	3. Jin Yu / Jin Louyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Jin boy whom I treasure with my soul

Jin Yu / Louyang  
Clan: Lanling Jin Clan  
Status: Alive  
Birthday: February 23  
Gender: Male  
Height: 182cm  
Age: 19  
Family: Jin Li ( sister ), Jin Yan ( father ), Guo Na ( mother ), Guo Qiu ( uncle )  
Weapon: Jīnsè huǒyàn  
Appearance:  
Jin Yu is a healthy man with slightly smaller shoulders. He wears the Lanling Jin Clan robes with two red tassels around his waist. His eyes are softer with a dull red color.


	4. Lan Jie / Lan Xuefeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad bitch Lan who just wants a hug, enough said

Lan Jie / Xuefeng  
Clan: Gusu Lan Clan ( former )  
Status: Alive  
Birthday: September 13  
Gender: Male  
Height: 185cm  
Age: 19  
Family: Qiao Min ( caretaker / mother figure )  
Weapon: Yúndāo  
Appearance:  
Lan Jie is a skinny but muscular guy with his robes a little to big. His robes are the typical Gusu Lan Clan robes without the longer sleeves ( due to being contained by silver arm bracers ) and instead he wears the headband around his wrist as an act of defiance. His eyes are a dark blue ( darker than the summer night sky according to the distracted words of Jin Yu ).


	5. Liu Tai / Liu Zemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sentient living corpse,,,, no biggie

Liu Tai / Zemin  
Clan: Qinghe Nie Clan ( former )  
Status: Dead ( living corpse )  
Birthday: July 25  
Gender: Male  
Height: 196cm  
Age: 22 ( at age of ‘ death ‘ )  
Family: Unknown  
Weapon: Dàdǎn jù  
Appearance:  
Liu Tai is a tall and well built man but as a living corpse he only grew slightly taller and stronger. Originally he dawned clean robes of gray and white with the symbol of the Qinghe Nie Clan around his waist. After being killed, his robes are now a bit tattered at the ends and his sleeves are quite dirty...


	6. Jin Li / Jin Yaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q-queen-

Jin Li / Yaling  
Clan: Lanling Jin Clan  
Status: Alive  
Birthday: August 31  
Gender: Female  
Height: 183cm  
Age: 24  
Family: Jin Yu ( brother ), Jin Yan ( father ), Guo Na ( mother ), Guo Qiu ( uncle )  
Weapon: None  
Appearance:  
Jin Li is a taller women with strong muscles ( no one understands her want to be so strong if she really wants to be a doctor ). She wears the bright yellow Lanling Jin Clan robes ( slightly lighter than her brothers ) with the peony symbol on her back. Her eyes are a lighter color of Jin Yu’s with long lashes.


	7. Jiang Huan / Jiang Guanyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuhans entitled twin

Jiang Huan / Guanyu  
Clan: Yunmeng Jiang Clan  
Status: Alive  
Birthday: November 12  
Gender: Male  
Height: 173cm  
Age: 17  
Family: Jiang Xia ( brother ), Shao Yun ( mother ), Jiang Zhen ( father )  
Weapon: Gāng xīn  
Jiang Huan is the taller of his twin, Jiang Xia, and almost identical if it wasn’t for that factor. He wears his hair in a tight bun with a long white ribbon as a tie for it. He keeps with sword on his back as opposed to his waist ( it makes to much noise being kicked around his legs according to him ). His eyes are a deeper color of yellow than Jiang Xias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the fact that it says that he was born on the 12th but Yuhan was born on the 13th but they’re still twins is not that I’m an idiot but Guanyu was born very, very, very late at night on the 12th while Yuhan was born very, very, very early in the morning on the 13th so Guanyu likes to tease him about being the “ older sibling “
> 
> We love sibling rivalry


	8. Nie Tao / Nie Xinyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My final boyo  
> My dual sword boy  
> My Nie boy

Nie Tao / Xinyi  
Clan: Qinghe Nie Clan  
Status: Alive  
Birthday: July 23  
Gender: Male  
Height: 176cm  
Age: 19  
Family: Nie Bao ( brother ), Nie Wu ( sister ), Nie Hua ( sister )  
Weapon: Xiěyè yìshù & Hēi xīng  
Appearance:  
Nie Tao is a skinny man with pale skin. His robes are a mix of dark green and light grey with gold flourishes on the trim of his sleeves. He has the Qinghe Nie Clan symbol on the left side of his chest. His hair is always tied into a long braid that reaches to his hips. He has mastered using two dao swords at once so he keeps both on his back. His eyes are a very light blue with long lashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would very quickly like to thank you and also apologize for if any of the names do not make sense, I had to use a translator for them ( not google translate tho- ) so I’m sorry for that but over all thank you


End file.
